Runaway Skye Chapter 5: Coming Home (The Final Chapter!)
The next morning, Skye awoke to the sound of the twins chattering and laughing. She was curious about what was going on. After taking a morning potty break, she went to the dining room and found Donald and Douglas talking to each other while having a box of doughnuts for their breakfast. Skye: Morning, guys! Donald: Morning, lassie! Douglas: Did ye sleep good? Skye: Uh-huh! *nods* Douglas: Well, that's good! Donald: *shoves the box to Skye* Want some? Skye: Um, OK. Are-are they poisonous? I've never had one before. Donald: No! Not at all! They're really good! Well, their good for yer taste buds, but not so good for yer teeth! The twins laughed along with Skye, who then proceeded to take a doughnut from the box, but there were so many she could not choose. Donald: Ye can have 2 if ye want, lassie. Douglas: Or 3! Skye took 2 from the box and ate them. While she did that, the twins made the decision to take her to the head of their railway, Sir Topham Hatt. He will then have someone take her back to Adventure Bay. Donald: So, when do ye think we should take her to Sir Topham Hatt? Douglas: After breakfast, maybe? Donald: Agreed! After breakfast, and after getting Skye all washed up, Donald helped her pack her stuff while Douglas called The Lookout. ~'Back At The Lookout'~ Everyone was watching a movie when the phone rang. Ryder: Can someone get that? James: I will! James went to the phone and answered. James: Hello? Douglas: Hello, James! James: Douglas, my man! What's up? Douglas: Donald and I found yer pup! James: You-You did?! Douglas: Ya! Sir Topham Hatt is gonna send someone over to Adventure Bay to bring her home! James: OK! I'll tell the others! Bye! *hangs up* CJ: Who was that, James? James explained what Douglas told him to the others, who then started whooping for joy. Ryder: Woo-hooo! CJ: Thank God Almighty!!! Daphne: It's a miracle! Chase: *howls for joy* Yes! She's coming back today! James: Yea! ~'Back On Sodor'~ In no time, the twins had finished packing Skye's bag and were ready to take her to Sir Topham Hatt. Donald: Ready to go, Skye? Skye: Yes!! Douglas: OK then! Let's go! The twins took Skye to Sir Topham Hatt's office. When they arrived, they found him having an English muffin with raspberry jam on it while having a cup of tea. The butler came in. Butler: Sir, Donald and Douglas wish to see you. STH: Tell them I'll be right with them. Butler: Yes, sir. After finishing his breakfast, Sir Topham Hatt met the twins outside with Skye. STH: Anything I can do for you two? *spots Skye* And who's your friend? Donald explained everything to Sir Topham Hatt about Skye. STH: I'll have Harold take her home. Donald: Thank you sir! In no time, Harold the Helicopter arrived to take Skye home. Harold: Ready to go home, kid? Skye: Yes! Donald then noticed Skye doing the potty dance. Donald: Do ye have to pee before ye go, lassie? Skye: *nods* Harold: *chuckles* Go on, then. Skye set down her back pack and relieved herself behind a bush. After which, she put her backpack back on, boarded Harold, and they took off for Adventure Bay. It took 3 hours before they finally arrived. Harold: Here we are, Skye! Skye bounced off Harold and saw James waiting for her. James: Skye!! Skye: Daddy!!! Skye then ran into her "daddy"'s loving arms. James hugged his "daughter" tightly and petted her head. James: I missed you so much, Skye! Skye: I missed you too! James took Skye inside. When they got inside, Skye jumped down and raced to Chase, who hugged her tightly and cried tears of joy. Chase: *cries* I';m so glad you're back!!! Skye: Me too! The two pups hugged and cried until both were sound asleep. James: Let's get them to bed. Ryder: Agreed. James and Ryder took the two pups to their pup-houses and tucked them in. Then they left and let the two pups sleep in peace. ~'THE END'~ Category:Parts Category:Episodes Focusing on Skye Category:Crying